


Después del amanecer

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Español, Lime, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre enredos y sudor, las cosas podrían resultar mejor, pero después, eso ya no sucedería nunca más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Después del amanecer

**Título:** Después del amanecer

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-17

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Portgas D. Ace/Sanji

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** Antes del time skipe, en Alabasta (no puedo revivir a los muertos)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Entre enredos y sudor, las cosas podrían resultar mejor, pero después, eso ya no sucedería nunca más.

 **Número de palabras:** 2346

 **Tabla:** 30 Vicios **No. Y Nombre:** 08\. Calor

 **Grupo:** 30Vicios

 

**Capitulo Único**

Ace estaba contento de que su hermano menor hubiera encontrado a buenas personas para ser sus nakama y que se pudiera encontrar nuevamente con Luffy después de años de haberse ido para poder tener su propia aventura.

Cuando estaba distrayendo a Smoker pudo mirar de reojo a la tripulación de su hermano, la primera impresión fue de orgullo, se veían muy pacientes y se podría decir que hasta sabían cómo tratar a su hermano menor, esa fue su primera impresión, no podía asegurar que fuese cierto, pero una persona le llamó la atención, una con una extraña ceja curveada y a él le gustaban las cosas extravagantes, antes de que Smoker lo tomara desprevenido por andar distraído dejó de observar al rubio.

El segundo encuentro con la tripulación de su hermano menor, fue particularmente… buena, había acertado en la primera impresión, Luffy tenía un segundo a bordo que Ace veía sería el más leal, los espadachines eran de mostrar respeto y proteger a las personas que se lo ganaban y no dudaba que este haría cualquier cosa por la tripulación. La navegante era otra cosa, avara y ambiciosa, pero con un sexto sentido para la meteorología y la cartografía, un buen capitán debía de tener a un buen navegante y su hermano tuvo la suerte de encontrar a uno —en este caso una—, debía de agradecer a su estrella. El tirador a pesar de que se veía que era miedoso, supo enseguida que este sería la persona que tendría la confianza de toda la tripulación y no los defraudaría.

El médico era un usuario Zoan, y era un renito —o mapache, no alcanzaba a diferenciarlo— que parecía tener una convicción irrompible, no había visto sus habilidades como doctor, pero si su hermano había elegido bien a los tres primeros, quizás el doctor también fue bien elegido. La segunda mujer era otro cantar, demasiado recatada y no podía ver que ella perteneciese a la vida de un pirata, había escuchado que era una princesa y como princesa seguramente se quedaría. El cocinero era otra cuestión, no podía quitar la mirada de aquel hombre, delgado, bien parecido y no parecía ser que encajara como un pirata, fue el mayor chasco que se llevó al escucharle hablar y más con el segundo a bordo, no hablaban, se gritaban y peleaban en la menor provocación, le llamó la atención su estilo de pelea, el cocinero nunca usaba sus manos, las tenía guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y solo las usaba para apoyarse en el suelo, parecía que estaba acostumbrado a pelear de esa forma.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a lavar la loza?—preguntó después de la cena, mientras su hermano y el tirador habían sido regañados por este, diciéndoles lo desconsiderados que eran al no ayudarle. No preguntó por obligación, había comido algo delicioso y quería pagarlo ayudándole.

—No te preocupes—el cocinero respondió, después de unos segundos de haberse quedado callado, parecía que no había esperado que Ace se ofreciera a ayudar—, eres el invitado, pero gracias por ofrecerte. 

Ace era conocido por su educación que contrastaba con la imagen de un pirata, y supuso que igual que él, Sanji guardaría muchas cosas, no se creía la devoción total que el cocinero les daba a las mujeres de la tripulación, era muy forzado, muy actuado y exagerado.

—¿Has vivido en el mar o es tu primera vez viajando en un barco pirata?—preguntó mientras veía la espalda del rubio, quien lavaba los vasos con sumo cuidado, tenía que cerciorarse de algo.

—He vivido prácticamente toda mi vida en el mar—respondió el cocinero, sin darse la vuelta y con el cigarro entre los labios—, el viejo que me cuidó era un pirata.

¡Bingo! Ahí estaba lo que estaba buscando, si había vivido con un pirata y en el mar, Sanji podría saber cómo era la vida de un pirata, quería saber más, pero por la poca información que el rubio le dio, sospechaba que no quería hablar mucho de él. No podía desaprovechar la quietud del barco de su hermano y que al parecer la mayoría se había ido a acostar para prepararse del largo viaje que tendrían por el desierto de Alabasta al día siguiente.

Ace era del tipo de hombre al que no le importaba hacia quien se sentía atraído, no lo veía antinatural, en el mar escaseaban las mujeres, pero no así los hombres dispuestos a dar y a recibir, equitativos, vaya. Y a pesar del que cocinero mantenía la porte de hombre para las señoras, no significaba que solo iría hacia sus damas, el pecoso podría apostar que al igual que él, a Sanji no le importaba el sexo de la persona, si ambos estaban de acuerdo era ganancia.

—Entonces—tanteó terreno, no le tenía miedo al rubio, pero temía a que si metía la pata, no habría paso a ser amigos, a veces sucedía aquello, que se interpretaba mal las señales y uno no podría remediar las cosas, el problema es que el cocinero no mandaba ninguna señal, era demasiado reservado y condescendiente—, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Pregunta Universal que entre piratas se sabía de qué índole era, si el rubio entendía, Ace tendría que esperar a dos respuestas: La negativa que era un no cortante y seco y la afirmativa la cual se respondía a _Me deberás una._

El pecoso nunca apartó la mirada que tenía sobre el cocinero, vio cada detalle, como se había detenido en el lavado de trastos y con una mano se sacaba el cigarro de la boca y exhalaba el humo del cigarro, parecieron horas, pero en realidad solo habían pasado un par de minutos.

—Me deberás una y espero que me lo devuelvas esta misma noche—Sanji se volteó y le sonrió, Ace comprendió enseguida que el hombre había esperado la pregunta cuando vio que los hombros del menor se relajaban—, nadie en este barco ha sido un pirata—explicó, el pecoso se rió de la situación del rubio, no podía preguntar a nadie eso, sin que diera con la respuesta anhelada—, en la bodega, a media noche.

Ace asintió y se levantó, no veía el caso de quedarse más tiempo con el cocinero, optó por ir a dormir un par de horas, cuando salió, vio que la guardia estaba a cargo del espadachín, saludó con dos dedos y se marchó hacia la habitación de los hombres, esperaba que a Roronoa no le diera curiosidad el verlos ir al mismo punto en diferentes tiempos, pero por lo que sabía, el espadachín era dado a dormirse en su guardia.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Cuando Ace salió de la cocina, Sanji suspiró, no negaba que el hermano mayor de Luffy tenía su atractivo… ¡Joder! Que era el hombre más atrayente que había visto hasta el momento y poder disfrutar un poco de él había sido su pensamiento cuando se presentó con la tripulación. No negaba que le gustaban las mujeres, pero si un hombre vivía prácticamente casi toda su vida en el mar, en un barco donde las mujeres llegaban de vez en vez y cuando pisaban aquel navío siempre iban acompañadas de su novio, amigo, amante o esposo, nunca iban solas, a diferencia de algunos hombres que iban solos o en grupos, era normal buscar placer en otros cuerpos.

Había aprendido a saciar sus necesidades con alguno que otro varón, más igual sabía del placer carnal del cuerpo de una mujer, que eran muy diferentes, con el hombre se podía ser brusco todo era bestial y yendo al grano, con una dama no, había que cortejarla entre beso y beso, acariciarla y hacer que se sintiera plena y hermosa, si le preguntasen, la recompensa entre sumergirse entre las piernas de una mujer era muy poco comparado entre abrir las piernas el mismo y recibir, a veces intercalaba roles, pero le gustaba ser dominado en ese ámbito.

Pero le encantaba cortejar a las damas, aunque no se llevase a muchas en la cama, porque esa no era su intención. Sabía que Ace se había dado cuenta de su actuación para con las mujeres de la tripulación, no en balde exageró mucho más en esa ocasión. Apagó el cigarro que había terminado de una calada y encendió otro, esa noche sería una muy atareada, porque se veía de sobra que el pecoso era dominante.

No había intentado nada con sus nakama, no creía que ellos supieran de aquello y no quería que se enterasen de sus gustos, y una relación de esa forma no era algo que quisiera, debido a que se tendrían que ver todos los días y a todas horas y eso sería incómodo.

Por las estrellas que miraba a través del ojo de buey de la cocina, podría decir que apenas eran las diez de la noche y que podría relajarse un poco antes de la cita que había acordado con Ace.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Ace salió lentamente del cuarto de los chicos, sin hacer ningún ruido o movimiento brusco, lo último que quería era despertar a Luffy y sus nakama, en ese tipo de situaciones se alegraba de ser demasiado silencioso cuando se lo proponía. Siguió su camino hacia la bodega del Merry y no se detuvo ni a comprobar si Zoro estaba haciendo su guardia o no.

Antes de que pudiera apoyar su mano en la manija, la puerta se abrió y una mano lo haló para adentrarlo, no hubo momento para pensar, solo contempló la rubia cabellera que se podía ver a causa de la luz que se colaba en el ojo de buey y se dejó llevar.

Con el cocinero todo era rudo, brusco, apasionado y exigente, a como parecía cuando luchaba  contra el espadachín, los toques eran fugases y escasos, pero era compensado por los besos hambrientos y los gemidos que el rubio sacaba de vez en vez.

Pronto se hallaban desnudos, masturbándose entre sí, uno enfrente del otro, devorándose con la mirada, porque ambos querían ser el depredador, querían poseer al otro y en un momento de distracción, uno de ellos dos arremetería con fuerza y sin vacilación, porque era una caza, todo eso era el arte de domar al más feroz, porque entre hombres se comprendía el grado de competitividad, uno no abriría rápido las piernas y se ofrecería, tenía que ganarse a pulso ese mérito.

El pecoso supo enseguida que sería el vencedor, los ojos llenos de lujuria del otro hombre se lo remarcaban, aquello era un juego previo, simplemente el aperitivo y lo mejor —el platillo principal— estaba por venir. Fue Sanji el que se montó en el regazo del moreno, fue el que inició la fricción entre ambos miembros, para seducir y volverlo loco.

Así es como le gustaba al rubio, podía notarlo el pecoso, salvaje y duro, sin ser delicado, pero Ace era del tipo de hombre que quería llevarlo al límite, ser duro pero lento, y sabía cómo lograrlo.

Sanji sintió entre beso y beso, como Ace lo recostaba en el suelo, apreció las manos tan calientes del mayor, era asfixiante tenerlo encima, emanaba pasión y deseo contenido, y eso era gratificante, pero ansiaba más, ser llenado y ser domado.

Sus anhelos fueron recompensados con prontitud, sintió que lentamente era preparado por los dedos del mayor, un líquido frío fue untado en su entrada y a pesar de que se sentía levemente incomodo, comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas.

Ace tenía una hermosa vista, había convertido su mano izquierda en fuego y estaba haciéndola de antorcha para poder ver por completo el cuerpo de aquel hombre, tenía largas piernas bien formadas y a pesar de ser delgado, se podía dejar entre ver los firmes que eran sus músculos, aunque pareciese que no podría desarrollar más masa muscular. Contempló el contraste entre ambos cuerpos, sus colores chocaban entre sí, y era el mejor espectáculo que podría disfrutar en ese momento, estaban cubiertos con una leve capa de sudor, más no chorreaban transpiración, y no pudo más, necesitaba adentrarse a ese cuerpo en ese mismo instante.

Lo que sintió Sanji fue el vacío que los dedos del moreno habían dejado, para después sentir el miembro del mayor que se abría paso lentamente, un escalofrío de placer recorrió toda su columna, sus piernas estaban enganchadas en la cintura del pecoso, quería empujarle y que se moviera, pero podía sentir la respiración pesada y contenida, señal inequívoca del auto control que quería tener el hombre.

Y la noche se les fue entre vaivenes de caderas, sonidos de carne golpeando carne y de leves maldiciones seguidas de palabras llenas de lujuria, aquel cuarto estaba siendo un horno lleno de pasión y lujuria.

Ace sabía que sería la primera y última vez que tendría aquel cuerpo entregándose, porque algo le decía que disfrutara de todo mientras podía.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

En Kamabakka, la noticia llegó haciendo una explosión en la mente del cocinero: Portgas D. Ace había muerto, Luffy no había podido salvar a su hermano mayor y la marina se regodeaba de una victoria que seguramente había ocurrido por algún descuido, era llenada de bombos y platillos, los marines eran así, dejaban que las noticias se distorsionaran y no decían la verdad.

Arrugó el periódico y lo tiró al suelo, no había tiempo de lamentaciones, la vida de un pirata era una mortal rueda de la fortuna, donde la suerte era la que juzgaba si debían vivir o morir, y la señora fortuna había decidido que Ace tenía que perder. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, cómo el buscar un navío que le llevase donde su capitán, que seguramente lo necesitaría en esos momentos, como a cada uno de sus nakama.

Porque aquella noche, cuando Ace y él hicieron algo más que fundirse entre sí, el amanecer rojo había sido una de las señales del futuro. Porque Sanji creía en los malos augurios, había vivido con un pirata y este le había enseñado como analizar su entorno.

Después del amanecer, había grandes sorpresas, unas buenas y otras no tanto.  

 

  

 

      

 

  

    


End file.
